


Your Lethal Love

by Astro_Dust



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), dnf dreamnotfound
Genre: DNF dreamnotfound - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29820543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astro_Dust/pseuds/Astro_Dust
Summary: George always knew Dream was unpredictable, but not like this.He never expected him to come back after seven months, he thought Dream had forgotten their lost love by now.Turns out, nothing about their love was forgotten at all.Dream is back, it's Mid-july, humid, rainy, and the perfect time of year for late night sex and heartbreak.A lethal love story about our favorite gay lovers; DreamWastaken and GeorgeNotfoundEnjoy (:I would also like to thank one of my closest friends Andrea for inspiring me to write this story, for pushing me to my limits and giving me a reason to push through.  <3
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Your Lethal Love

**Author's Note:**

> -MATURE CONTENT WARNING-  
> This is not cute fluff but very mature content so please do not read if uneducated or under the age of 13. I am not responsible for your actions but only my own. You have been warned. 
> 
> Hey guys (:
> 
> This is my first time writing a fanfic so please be kind. 
> 
> Thank you <3

Obsidian black rain droplets raced from the sky to the concrete residing underneath George's feet. Cold air nipped at his neck and bare wrists, his steady breath was silenced by the thunder creating harsh melodies in the deep wind. Taking a second to rest, George sat on the damp edge of the sidewalk. He watched in amusement as rivers of murky rainwater pulled fallen leaves into nearby sewage drains. He moved his gaze to his watch just as the time changed from 10:52 to 10:53pm. His heartbeat slowed from a high 145 to 130 beats per minute. Exhausted, George walked the rest of the way home, taking enough time to soak up the last of the humid july downpour. 

\--

Stepping into the long hallway of his apartment building, he made his way to door 11. He fumbled around in each pocket in search of his keys, slightly aggravated by the wet fabric of his shorts clinging to his thighs. 

He twisted the key in the lock, turning the knob when he heard a soft click. He tossed his phone on the couch and headed to the kitchen. Whilst emptying his water bottle in the sink he moved his eyes around the kitchen in search of something to eat. Deciding he was too tired to make himself a meal, George pushed open the bathroom door and locked it behind him. 

George threw his soggy clothes on a pile on the floor near the sink and turned the shower nozzle to nearly boiling hot. George brushed his flawless teeth back to pearly white and stared at his perfect complexion in the mirror before stepping into the shower and closing the glass door behind him. The cold floor tile combined with the feverishly hot water sending imaginary flames dancing across his skin was strangely relaxing. 

The crippling silence was broken by a harsh rattling of the door knob. George's eyes opened on instinct while his face was directly under the steady stream. The searing hot water threatened to blind him more than he already was. He jerked his head backward, attempting to rid his eyes of the pain. He was so focused on his burning eyelids that he didn't even notice the mysterious sound from the door had seized to a stop. Focusing on the knob through the foggy glass, George ultimately blamed the situation on his immense drowsiness. 

George grabbed a hold of the soap, holding it carefully so it wouldn't slip his grasp. He coated every inch of his body in a thick layer of ashen logs and bourbon scented suds. Coating his hair with shampoo directly after, George scrubbed away all the sweat and sins he had yet to commit. 

\--  
Once he was finished with a much needed shower, George felt a tad bit better about himself. George searched his wardrobe for a fresh pair of boxers, regretting not making sure he had clean clothes before he stepped in the shower. He stood up, letting out a sigh of mild frustration. George focused on the grey walls, watching as a shadow much taller than his own spread across the empty apartment foundation, although he was standing perfectly still. A sudden realization that he wasn't alone caused George's breath to hitch in his throat. He strained his neck to face the opposite side of the room, spotting a tall, desolate figure leaning against the doorway. Unable to determine who the intruder was, a tsunami of fear washed over him. He could almost feel the color drain from his face. 

"Hello Georgie," a deep voice spoke amidst the darkness. 

George believed he might have a heart attack from the anxiety that caused him. 

"Dream? What are you doing in my apartment?" "How did you even get in?" Now aware that the strange events that happened in the past 20 minutes were all caused by Dream, George allowed himself to relax a little. Dream spun a keychain around his fingers, the lanyard holding a replica of the keys that fit his locks. 

"You copied my keys?" George questioned, curious as to when his Ex became so physcopathic. 

"I needed a way to get in," Dream hesitated to say, not surprised by George's slight anger. 

"You aren't welcome here Dream," George spoke in a firm tone, turning his back to him. George forgot he was only in a towel, so he sped up the search for anything to cover up with. George hadn't noticed how close Dream had gotten until he could sense his presence directly behind him. 

Dream grabbed George by his waist and held him chest against the wall. In a panic, George struggled against him although he was far too weak to break free from his hungry grasp. 

"Talking to me like that are we?" Dream's hands traced the muscles along his back until they met George's waist. A slight gasp escaped George's lungs from the warm touch of soft leather gloves sending tingles up his spine. He found himself grabbing a hold of Dream's lengthy fingers and detaching them from a firm hold on his towel. 

Dream was quick to react, pinning both of George's hands above his head by his wrists, only using one arm of his own to do so. Dream was exceedingly stronger than him, it pained George knowing he couldn't escape, even if he wanted to. 

"Oh no you don't," Dream whispered in his ear, his hot breath tingling on George's neck. "You're going to give me exactly what I want, and what you deserve". 

"Choosing not to talk, George?" Dream questioned him in a sarcastic tone. 

George hadn't dared to speak since he'd been pinned to the wall, far too afraid to antagonize Dream. 

"Well I am going to make you scream."

At this point George was petrified with fear, but also slight arousal. He could feel his heart pumping adrenaline through his veins, the steady beat thundering in his eardrums. He shoved himself backwards as hard as he could, finally breaking himself free. Dream stumbled back, catching himself before nearly stumbling over the coffee table. Dream blocked any possible exit George could take, not that he could leave in a towel anyways. 

A smirk adored Dream's face. They were both well aware George belonged to him until sunrise, which was hours from now. Dream approached George, the indent in his sweatpants stating the obvious, Dream wanted more. 

George stood in place, too afraid to move. Meeting each other's gaze, George peered through the windows of Dream's soul, uncovering nothing but a cold heart filled with lust. 

Dream admired such pretty features displayed on George's face. He grabbed George's chin and tilted his head towards his own, holding him there for a moment. 

"You're so beautiful George," Dream was losing his grip on reality, slipping on the thoughts of what he wanted to do to him. Dream moved his grip from George's chin to his throat, locking his fingers around his neck. He stared at him for a moment before lowering himself to George's height and interlocking their lips. 

George was hesitant at first, having not kissed Dream since before they broke up almost seven months ago. He had almost forgotten how good of a kisser Dream was. He slid his tongue along every grove in Dream's mouth, wanting to explore every inch of him. The grip around his neck tightened, restricting his breath just enough to make him lightheaded. Dream held him in place, well aware of George's drunk-like state. 

The kiss was warm, wet, filled with desire. George allowed himself to sink into Dream's hands, soaking in the moment. George didn't want it to end, his lips were so soft, so kissable. 

Dream pulled himself away, allowing himself to breath. Dream grazed his hand along the back of George's neck until he reached the top off his head. Heart beating fast, he entangled his half dry hair around his fingers. 

"On your knees," Dream instructed in a rather harsh tone. George hesitated, but found himself on the wooden floor obeying his every command. 

The strong masculinity radiating off of Dream put George into a helpless state of desire, he was just so fucking irrisistible. Every past night they had spent together, every restless night. George could easily recall not being able to walk after spending just a few hours with Dream. Fantasy like experiences plagued his memory. 

The room was still dark and quiet, soft moonlight peered through the curtains that reached from the floor to the ceiling. The sound of harsh breathing and soft moans of disregarded pleasure filled the space. George allowed a sigh to escape his lungs, knowing well what was ahead of him. He brought in a large breath through clenched teeth, the strong scent of leather and hot embers leaking out of dreams skin. 

"You're going to take this dick like a good boy should." George had no time to process his thoughts, for Dream was already pushing himself deep into George's throat. George's eyes watered as Dream went deeper with each thrust. Dream paced himself, showing no mercy for the pain he was putting George through. George was fairly good at this, having much practice from the two years they were together. 

"Open," and George did as told, sticking his tongue out to take all he could get. Dream relieved him momentarily, looking into his glossy eyes pleading for mercy. 

"Damn George," Dream spoke through half moans and stifled breaths. "You like being my little whore, Don't you?"

George remained silent, his lungs felt as if they had been dipped in pools of molten lava. Every breath was as if he was inhaling flames straight from hell. 

George let out a hard cough of air when a large hand struck him in the side of his face. His vision blurred, white dots intruded his eyesight. 

"Answer me bitch." Dream was on edge now, imprisoned by the grasp of lust herself. George could feel the blood trickling down his chin. 

"Fuck," George spit out, spraying blood all over his fragile body in the process. Maroon pools of blood formed on his tongue, but George liked the pain. 

Dream watched as George's blood stained saliva ran down his neck and coated his lips. 

"Yes sir, I'm sorry." George spoke slow, his jaw still sore from Dream's merciless fucking. A devilish grin spread across Dream's face, happy with the result of this torture. Dream ran his fingers along George's lips, placing two on his tongue. Dream leaned in for another kiss, the metallic taste of blood poisoning his taste buds. 

Reaching his feet, Dream planted his hand back in George's hair. George gagged against him, Dream easily filling out his throat. They both knew George would be sore tomorrow. 

George couldn't pull away, for the strong hold in his hair only offered restricted movement. 

5, 10, 15 seconds passed. 

Can't breathe. Can't see. Tears brimmed at the corners of George's eyes, Dream showing no hint of stopping soon. 

20 seconds, 40, a minute passes by. George suppressed a gag, doing anything to grant Dream what he wanted. Anything to ease the pain sooner than later. 

Dream noticed his struggle, although he was too indulged in blissful pleasure to care. Dream finally gave in, freeing George before reaching his peak. George inhaled whilst he had the chance, coughing harshly although his throat already burned. Dream was more displeased with George than satisfied. 

Dream knelt back down to George's broken figure and held him securely by his neck. George winced from the tight grip reducing the speed of his breathing furthermore. 

Looking him in the eyes, Dream gave George a warning. 

"You're done when I say you're done."

Dream released his lethal hold on George, letting his exhausted and frail body hit the freshly swept floor. Heavy footsteps trailed off behind him, leaving him in the cold, only accompanied by the steady beating of his heart and shallow breathing. He figured Dream would do this, use him as his toy and leave him helpless as if he was nothing. George knew all along this was a bad idea, but he couldn't regret loving the sensation Dream gave him throughout everything. All George could ask for was to lay motionless next to Dream, to fall asleep in his arms with their fingers intertwined. To run his fingers through his wavy hair and listen to the soft beating of his heart as he rested his head on his chest. It would never be reality, all a dream unironically. 

Instead, he endured the resilient side of Dream, his harsh, flirtatious end of his broken personality. But George couldn't lie, he kind of loved it.


End file.
